hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fates of surviving characters scene
Gerda Christian fate.jpg|Gerda Christian managed to escape and avoid imprisonment. She died in Düsseldorf on April 14, 1997. Ernst-Günther Schenck fate.jpg|Dr. Schenck was released in 1953 by the Soviets. He died in Aachen on December 21, 1998. Wilhelm Mohnke fate.jpg|Wilhelm Mohnke was released by the Soviets in 1955. He died in Damp, near Eckernfärde on August 6, 2001. Helmuth Weidling fate.jpg|Helmuth Weidling died in captivity in 1955. Werner Haase fate.jpg|Werner Haase was arrested in the bunker by the Red Army. He died in captivity, in 1945 (actually died in 1950). Otto Günsche fate.jpg|Otto Günsche was arrested by the Soviets. He was released in 1956 and died in Lohmar, in 2003. Hanna Reitch fate.jpg|Hanna Reitsch survived the war and would break many flying records. She died on August 28, 1979. Robert Ritter von Greim fate.jpg|Robert Ritter von Greim committed suicide on May 24, 1945. Heinz Linge and Johannes Hentschel fate.jpg|Linge and Hentschel were arrested by the Soviets. Linge was released in 1955 and died in 1980 in Bremen. Hentschel was released in 1949 and died in Achern on April, 27, 1982. Constanze Manziarly fate.jpg|Constanze Manziarly disappeared without a trace during her flight from Berlin. Albert Speer fate.jpg|Albert Speer was arrested in Flensburg, in 1945. At Nuremberg he was sentenced to 20 years. He was released in 1966 and died in London, in 1981. Wilhelm Keitel and Alfred Jodl fate.jpg|Keitel and Jodl were sentenced to death in Nuremberg and executed. Hermann Göring fate.jpg|Hermann Göring was sentenced to death. He committed suicide in his cell shortly before his execution. Heinrich Himmler fate.jpg|Heinrich Himmler tried to escape using a false name. After he was unmasked, he committed suicide. Martin Bormann and Ludwig Stumpfegger fate.jpg|Martin Bormann and Ludwig Stumpfegger committed suicide on May 2, 1945 near the Lehrter Bahnhof. Rochus Misch fate.jpg|Rochus Misch was released by the Soviets in 1955. He still lives in Berlin. Traudl Junge fate.jpg|Traudl Junge was classified as a "young follower". She worked as a secretary and lived in Munich, until her death in 2002. The Fates of surviving characters scene is the second to last scene from Downfall, prior to the Epilogue, that has been rarely used in Downfall Parodies. In Downfall After Traudl Junge and Peter Kranz escaped with a bicycle, the scene fades away, and 4 texts appear: *Complete surrender took place on 7 May 1945. *Hostilities were suspended on 8 May. *The war took the lives of more than 50 million people. *6 million Jews were killed in the German concentration camps. The scene doesn't show any fictional characters (Peter Kranz, Tellermann) or any character that appeared only in the extended edition of the film (like Alwin-Broder Albrecht). It also excludes characters which appeared in just a few scenes (like Hans Fritzsche, Peter Högl and Karl Koller), but apparently include Hermann Göring who has no lines in the entire film. The scene's background music is called Hope At The End of the World by Stephan Zacharias. Fates of characters Here are the fates of surviving characters, as shown in the scene, by slide: ;Gerda Christian : Gerda Christian managed to escape and avoid imprisonment. She died in Düsseldorf on April 14, 1997. ;Ernst-Günther Schenck : Dr. Schenck was released in 1953 by the Soviets. He died in Aachen on December 21, 1998. ;Wilhelm Mohnke : Wilhelm Mohnke was released by the Soviets in 1955. He died in Damp, near Eckernfärde on August 6, 2001. ;Helmuth Weidling : Helmuth Weidling died in captivity in 1955. ;Werner Haase : Werner Haase was arrested in the bunker by the Red Army. He died in captivity, in 1945 (however, he actually died in 1950). ;Otto Günsche : Otto Günsche was arrested by the Soviets. He was released in 1956 and died in Lohmar, in 2003. ;Hanna Reitsch : Hanna Reitsch survived the war and would break many flying records. She died on August 28, 1979. ;Robert Ritter von Greim : Robert Ritter von Greim committed suicide on May 24, 1945. ;Heinz Linge and Johannes Hentschel : Linge and Hentschel were arrested by the Soviets. Linge was released in 1955 and died in 1980 in Bremen. Hentschel was released in 1949 and died in Achern on April 27, 1982. ;Constanze Manziarly : Constanze Manziarly disappeared without a trace in Berlin, during her escape. ;Albert Speer : Albert Speer was arrested in Flensburg, in 1945. At Nuremberg he was sentenced to 20 years. He was released in 1966 and died in London, in 1981. ;Wilhelm Keitel and Alfred Jodl : Keitel and Jodl were sentenced to death in Nuremberg and executed. ;Hermann Göring : Hermann Göring was sentenced to death. He committed suicide in his cell shortly before his execution. ;Heinrich Himmler : Heinrich Himmler tried to escape using a false name. After he was unmasked, he committed suicide. ;Martin Bormann and Ludwig Stumpfegger : Martin Bormann and Ludwig Stumpfegger committed suicide on May 2, 1945 near the Lehrter Bahnhof. ;Rochus Misch : Rochus Misch was released by the Soviets in 1955. He still livesMisch died in Berlin on September 5, 2013 (aged 96). Upon the film's release in 2004, he was among the three surviving characters, with Erna Flegel (d. 2006) and Fritz Tornow (alive). in Berlin. ;Traudl Junge : Traudl Junge was classified as a "young follower". She worked as a secretary and lived in Munich until her death in 2002. Notes In Parodies This scene has almost never been used in parodies, mainly because it isn't a scene per se. The only notable parodies from this scene are nietzscheprime's How Downfall Should Have Ended and the ending of Hitler Rants Parodies's ''The Assassination of Hitler ''series, along with the end of Hitler Rants Parodies: The End? (although not in its entirety). Typically, Untergangers, should they need this scene, will go ahead and make a mock-up of it instead. Category:Downfall Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Rare parody scenes